One More Chance Prt1
by DizneeDol
Summary: What happens when Ashley and Andros are together again, if for only one moment?
1. I Have To See You

_Disclaimer: As of now I own nothing. _

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

_One year ago during CDOD_

"Andros, you can't…. leave," Ashley said to him with tears in her eyes.

Andros looks into her eyes while he says, "I'm sorry Ash, but I have to try. Look, if I don't see you again I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I know, I love you to & always will," she replies back with tears in her eyes.

_One year ago when the said goodbye for what they thought would be the last time_

"I never thought I'd have to say goodbye," Ashley says, holding back tears.

"I know," he says to her. He was glad to have his home back, but wasn't sure how he will manage without her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ashley new she shouldn't ask but she just had to. What will she do without him?

"KO-35 is my home," he says sadly.

_Present day – KO-35_

Andros was lying on his bed looking at a picture of the girl that had captured his heart so long ago. After a year he still can't get over her and doesn't want to. KO-35 had been abandon for so long that it takes time to rebuild. He and Zhane are the only rangers his planet has and they can't permanently leave, no matter how much he wants to.

'That's it' he says to himself. He could still go to her and see if she is doing well.

Just then there is a knock at his door. Knowing already who it was, he shouts "you guys can come in."

Zhane and Karone enter the room with hopeful expressions.

"Hey man you want to go out to lunch with us today; we could really used a break," Zhane says. He and karone are worried about him and are hoping they could get him to smile again.

"Sorry guys wish I could, but I have a conference meeting to attend on Eltar," so he tells them. "I was just about to go tell you guys I was leaving."

"O, you want one of us to go with you," Karone asks, upset that he has to leave right away. She was also a bit curious why this was so sudden and she new Zhane was too.

"No, it's ok; you guys go ahead to lunch," he tells them hoping they will believe him. He didn't think that they'd let him go if he told them that he was really going to see Ashley. They would probably just tell him that he needs to get over her and move on like they have told him many times already, but he just can't. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry."

"Ok," both Zhane and Karone say with a sigh.

_Present Day – Earth_

Ashley was looking out the window of her apartment, where she now lives by herself. She had decided to take a year off before going to college. Manly, she needed to get her life back in order like the others have. Both Carlos and TJ attend college. Carlos got a scholarship for soccer and TJ got one for baseball at the same college somewhere in Florida, she wasn't really sure exactly where. Cassie had actually run off with the phantom ranger. She was happy for her best friend, and if she could she could she would visit her on Gratha where they live.

She sighs, and then sees a star, "Star light star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I mat I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight. I wish I could see Andros, at least just for a minute just to make just he's alright. I miss him so much."

She gets ready for bed with tears in her eyes that night. Little did she know, she was going to get that wish some time soon.

* * *

Well I finally decided to go ahead and write a story, and here it is. Go easy on me. It took me forever to come up with a good plot. 


	2. Wishes Come True

_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow: I love that rhyme too. Thought it fit pretty good. Ya,I read Better Late Than Never. It's one of my favorites. I'm glad you like it so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to suggest them._

_Phantom Rogue: Thanks!_

_Eli De Ville: Glad ya like )_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove California. Ashley Hammond was taking a nice, long walk along the shore of the beach. She had always found comfort in hearing the sound of waves crashing. Little did she know, the love her live had just landed not to far away. 

Andros had no idea where to start first in his search. He had already gone to The Surf Spot, and had no luck at all. He then remembered something she said a long time ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Andros, what are up to," Ashley asked, as cheerful as she always is. **_

"_**Not much, just checking all the systems," he replied. **_

"_**Well want to come down to the beach with me," she said with a hopeful expression. "I know you'll love it. The beach is my favorite place to go whenever I have some spare time on my hands."**_

**_They haven't really gotten a chance to spend a lot of time with her since Karone was brainwashed so he definitely wasn't going to pass this up. "Sure, sounds fun." _**

With that in his mind, he headed off to the beach hoping with all his heart that she was there.

Andros couldn't believe his eyes. There she was just as beautiful as ever. He had no idea how to approach her, or even if he should. What if she moved on and was over him? What if she found someone else? What if she hates him for not coming back with her? What if…

Before Andros could finish his sentence, he found that she had turned around and was now staring at him in disbelief.

She couldn't believe it. What it really him or had her imagination finally gotten the best of her?

Without even noticing he was moving, he found himself only steps away from her.

She was so happy. It really was him. It was Andros, and he was only seconds away from her.

His heart melted as she smiled. There she was. All of his doubts had vanished, and he found himself only an inch away. Before either of them could say anything, their lips locked in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

Well how am I doing so far? 


	3. If Only For A Moment

**_the-power-of-love:_**_ Yay; Thanks _

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow:_**_ lol, that makes me feel special _

**_Phantom Rogue:_**_ Thank you; I didn't really think I would do so well on my first story_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thanks; glad ya like_

**_the-power-of-love: _**_no worries, I'm going to try to update daily; thank god for summer_

_**

* * *

**__**The Beach**_

They drew apart once they needed to breath, and just held on to each other happy to be in the other's arms once again. It was as though nothing else mattered.

Ashley still couldn't believe it. Her wish actually came true. She hated to ruin the moment, but what was he doing on Earth, and how long will his stay last, she just had to know.

"Andros," she whispered, "I missed you so much, but what are doing here."

"I had to come see you," he whispered back. He paused a while, treasuring the warmth of having her in his arms again, and breathing the o so familiar sent of her hair. Then he said sadly, "I can't stay long Ash. I haven't stopped thinking about you this past year, and I had to come see you, if only for a moment. I'm sorry."

Ashley smiled, thinking about the wish she made the night before. Then she told him, "It's ok, I understand. I wanted to see you too."

He smiled at her, and then kissed her lips once more. They pulled apart and stayed in an embrace that felt so right.

They were like that until Ashley said, "Come with me, I want to show you something." She tugged his arm to follow, and of course he did.

"Where are we going," he asked while laughing.

"You'll see," she said, simply.

_**On KO-35**_

"Hey Karone, do think he really went to a conference on Eltar," Zhane asked his girlfriend.

"No I don't," she replied. "I'm really worried about him Zhane. Where would he go? You don't suppose he would go to Earth do you?"

"Na," he began, "he probably just needs some time alone to himself. I bet he is just staring at the stars."

"Ya, maybe; I guess you're right," she said.

"Are you kidding," he said back. "I'm always right."

She began to laugh, yet hoping her brother was alright.

_**The Forest**_

They came to a secluded part of the forest. You could see all of Angel Grove from there, with a beautiful view of the lake.

"Well, what do you think; isn't it wonderful," she asked him with a smile on her lips.

"Yes it's beautiful," he said. "Do people come here often?"

"No," she answered, "Not a lot of people know about this place actually. We kind of found it during a monster attack a few years ago as turbo rangers," she said while laughing. "So we'll be the only ones here." she added with a mischievous smile hoping that he understood exactly what she was hinting at.

Andros smile, and as he walked closer to her. He brushed his fingers against his cheek lightly before kissing her tender tips, hungrily.

In between kissing her he asked, "You sure you want to do this Ash?"

"Yes, don't you," she whispered.

"Ya, but.." he started to say but she cut him off with a kiss before saying, "then no buts." She then kissed him again and again.

He suddenly forgot about everything but her. She became the center of his world.

* * *

So far so good I hope. I don't want to kill it. I have so many ideas for the middle of it and like none for the beginning and end. I guess I'm not all that creative. Anyone want help me build up my selfesteem; I would appreciate it. Well I'm going to go watch some PRIS episodes for some ideas. Wish me luck. :) 


	4. Why Must This End

**_Tori Bradley: _**_Thank You Very Much_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow:_**_ It really did. Thanks a bunch. You're the best. _

**_Phantom Rogue:_**_ That helped. Thank you. And no worries, I've got a lot planned for the future of this story. _

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Yay! I'm glad you like it._

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thank You!_

_

* * *

__The Forest_

Ashley was the first to actually come to. She felt so secure and so safe with her true loves arms wrapped around her in a protective gesture. She didn't have a care in the world whenever she was with him. She felt so loved and so much warmth. 'Why must this end,' she thought to herself.

When Andros finally came to, he ran his fingers gently through her hair, so happy that he was with her but sad that he must leave her soon.

It was still dark out when they both fully woke up still in each other's arms happier then they have ever been before, but dreading the fact that it would soon come to an end. They would, unfortunately, have to say good bye once more, not knowing if their paths will ever cross again.

They just stayed there a while, wishing for it to be possible that time would just stop. But eventually they had to get dressed. When they finally had, they embraced each other once again. A few moments later, the sun was about to come up. They pulled apart and Andros sat down on the ground in Indian style with Ashley sitting on his lap. He held her tightly as she laid her back against his stomach. Together they watched the most beautiful sunrise.

Sadly, it was time for Andros to leave.

"I'm sorry Ash, but it's time for me to go," he whispered to her.

She sighed, and reluctantly got up holding back her tears.

He took both of her hands into his, just like he did last time. They just stared at each other thinking how unfair all of this truly was.

Andros- 'This is so unfair. She is perfect, so beautiful and with a laugh that could brighten up any bad mood. I finally found someone to love, and she lives so far away.'

Ashley- 'This is so totally unfair. Why does he have to leave? I love him so much. He has a smile that makes me weak at the knees.'

"I will always love you Ashley, don't ever forget that," he whispered to her.

"I won't," she started. "I love you too, and I always will no matter where life takes up."

Then he leaned in to kiss her, and she met him half way. It was a long and tender kiss.

Once they finally broke apart, they had to say their goodbyes again.

_Andros_

When that was done, Andros walked off with a heavy heart, looking back now and then until she was no longer in sight. He ached for leaving. He really had no choice. KO-35 needed him, and if they didn't he would have stayed.

He also couldn't have just asked her to come back with him. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to give up the only home she has ever known for him.

His thoughts came to an end when he reached his shuttle. Once he was boarded and the controls were set, he took one last look at the earth and with a sigh he took off. He then shed some tears of his own.

_Ashley _

She just stayed there watching him leave until she could no longer see him. Once he was no longer in sight she fell to the floor crying for what seemed forever, but was actually about fifteen minutes.

When she finally picked herself up, she dried off her tears and headed home.

She was happy that she got her wish, but 'how much had it really helped,' she thought. 'I love him even more now.' There was also something else, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Once she got home, she took a shower and went to bed; crying herself to sleep. She didn't wake up until the next morning.

_KO-35 _

When Andros landed on the surface of KO-35, both Zhane and Karone were there to meet him.

Karone ran to her brother once she saw him, and gave him a giant hug. He laughed, trying his best to look as though he wasn't depressed and he was actually happy to be home again.

"Hey man, how was that meeting," Zhane asked him.

Andros had to work fast, for he didn't even consider thinking of what to say about this so called meeting ahead of time. "Um, it was pretty boring," he answered. "I don't really remember any of it; I'm just glad to be back." It looked as though Zhane bought his pretend story, but you can never be so sure.

"What, did you fall asleep or something," Zhane laughed.

Andros just pretended to laugh.

"Well it's good to have you back," Karone pitched in. "Lets get home." (the three of them live together in the same house, by the way)

That night Andros had a terrible time falling asleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He prayed that their paths will cross again some day; and it does, it will be permanent.

* * *

Well, how'd I do on this one. I'll try the make the next chapter longer. 


	5. Apart Once More

**_Eli DeVille: _**Thank You!

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**You'll find out in this chapter.

**_Phantom Rogue: _**Thanks

* * *

_Earth- One Month Later_

"O gosh, what's wrong with me," Ashley asked herself as she left the bathroom after throwing up once again. She has been getting sick every morning for the past week it seems. She figured it was just depression from losing Andros again. Or maybe it was the stomach flew. She really didn't care much.

"Ok," she sighed to herself, "if I'm not better it three days, I'll make a doctors appointment to see what's wrong."

She currently worked at one of her favorite stores at the mall to keep herself busy and to pay rent, so she had to get ready to leave before she was late. She really didn't feel up to eating breakfast, so she just got dressed and left; not even trying to look her best like she normally would.

_Angel Grove Mall_

Ashley was ten minutes late for work and her boss didn't seemed to thrilled about it, but she had told him how she hadn't felt very well that morning and was a bit slow. He had let it pass since he new she was a dedicated person.

She was putting some clothing items away when one of her co-workers, who she had become friends with, came up to her.

"Hey Ashley," Caroline started cheerfully, "how ya doin?"

"I'm ok," she replied back.

Caroline noticed how Ashley wasn't her normal cheery self yet again. Usually she always smiling, but during there past few weeks she seemed to be sulking. She became very worried about her.

"You sure you're ok," she asked her.

"Yes Caroline, I'm fine; don't worry about me, I'm just a bit tired, that's all," she assured her.

"Maybe you should take off, and get some rest; I'm sure John won't mind," she told her, no where near assured.

"No no, don't worry; I'm fine," she said that as she left to get something from the back.

_KO-35- One Month Later _

To keep his mind off recent events, Andros has buried himself in his work. This has Zhane and Karone both worried. They try to get him out, but he just keeps refusing.

"Hey man, what's up," Zhane asked him. He, of course, found him in the main control center of KO-35. He seems to be there 24-7.

"Just look over some files," Andros answered back, without tearing his eyes from the papers he was looking through.

"Well how about getting some fresh air; you can come out to lunch with me and Karone," he asked him, hoping he would actually come this time.

"No," he replied back, simply.

"O come on Andros," he pleaded, quite annoying that he was refusing once again. "Remember that thing called the outdoors?

"Andros finally looked up from his work, but it was only to glare at his best friend. He did not say anything. It was just a two second evil glare, saying he was not amused. Then he went back to reading.

Zhane couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, look man," he exclaimed, "your eventually getting out of this building, or I will have you dragged out. I think I'll just have to set you up on a date." After that was said he stormed out.

Andros didn't have a chance to refuse, but if he could have he would've. He just sat there shocked at his friend's outburst. 'I am definitely NOT going out on a date," he thought to himself. Then he returned to his work trying to block out all the pain he still felt.

_Outside The Center_

"Well," Karone asked her boyfriend as she saw him reappear out of the building after talking to her brother. "Is he coming with us," she asked him with a hopeful expression.

Zhane just shuck his head.

Karone sighed sadly.

"I think we should set him up or something," Zhane told her.

"Like on a blind date," Karone asked, a bit surprised that he had suggested this.

He simply nodded in return.

"You know Andros, he won't let you do that Zhane," she stated, "And even if he did, I really don't think I'll help much at all. He will probably just compare her to Ashley and you know it."

"Well we have to do something, and it's worth a shot," Zhane said in protest," We don't even have to tell him when, and just have a girl show up."

Karone looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Ok ok, we'll just wait a week or two and see if he comes around; then we'll talk," he suggested to her.

"Ok," she sighed, giving up.

_Back At The Mall _

Ashley was putting some cloths on the rack when all of a sudden she became very dizzy, and started to feel nauseous. Caroline saw this and ran up to her.

"Ashley, are you ok," she asked with concern.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a bit light headed I guess," Ashley replied back.

"Come on," she said as she dragged Ashley, who was having a hard time walking, to the back lounge."

Ashley sat at the table with her face in her hands.

"You are definitely NOT fine, there is something wrong," Caroline said to her.

Ashley sat there a few more moments not paying any attention to her co-worker, until she heard her say something about a doctor.

"What," Ashley asked.

"I said 'Maybe you should go see a doctor,'" she repeated.

"No, no," she protested. "I didn't eat anything today, that's probably what it is."

"If you say so, just take it easy," Caroline told her.

"Don't worry, I will; and thanks," she said back.

Caroline smiled, leaving Ashley to get back to work.

Ashley stayed in the lounge for a little while longer. She wasn't feeling any better so she asked her boss if she could leave early. He saw how she didn't look her normal self so he let her, and she went home.

_Ashley's Apartment_

'Maybe there is something wrong,' she thought as another dizzy spell hit her. She sat at her kitchen table as she waited for it to pass.

Then she got up and made herself a sandwich, before making a doctors appointment. She was shedualed to go the next morning.Satisfied, she went to bed.

* * *

Well, howdid I do on thischapter? I think it's a bit longer than the others, which is what I was shooting for. 


	6. Shocked

Ok, that's two chapters posted in one day. : )

_

* * *

_

_Ashley's Apartment_

Ashley woke up the next morning to run to the bathroom. When she had finished throwing up once more, there was only one hour left before her doctor's appointment. She had hurry and get ready. She didn't even bother calling her job.

When Ashley was about ready to leave the phone rang, but she ignored it while grabbing her keys and racing out the door.

_The Mall_

"She is late, and is not answering her phone," Ashley's boss grawled out loud.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well again today," Caroline said in Ashley's defence.

"Well it doesn't matter, I was going to fire her anyways," he admitted.

"What," Caroline exclaimed, shocked.

"We have enough help and she has been slacking this past month," he replied. "She's a good kid, I'm sure she'll find another job." And with that he left a very shocked and upset Caroline.

_Doctor's Office _

"Ashley Hammond, the doctor will see you now," a nurse said.

A few moments later, Ashley was sitting on a patient bed waiting for the results of her blood test to come back.

Doctor Banks came back in about ten minutes later as she studied Ashley's results.

"Well Ashley, any missed periods," she asked her.

This question took Ashley by surprise. "Well yes, but I've been really depressed and stressed out lately so I figured that was the reason," she answered.

"Because your pregnant," she told her.

Ashley was shocked. She totally did not expect this. The doctor gave her a card and told her to come back if she needs a permanent doctor.

_Ashley's Apartment_

Ashley was still speechless as she got home. She couldn't help but wonder why Andros hadn't asked her to come with him. She would have gone with him, maybe. She didn't know, but it really didn't matter now.

'What am I going to do,' she thought to herself, just as the phone rang.

"Hello," she said after picking it up.

"Hello Ashley," he greated back. It was her boss.

"O hi, I'm sorry about today, I…," she started until he cut her off.

"Look Ashley, I don't think this is going to work; I'm sorry, I hate to do this, but your fired," he told her right before hanging up.

Ashley didn't know how to feel about this. There was anger, sadness, fear, and a bit of relief. She didn't like working there all that much, but she had to. And now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Well how was this one? 


	7. A Plan

Ya I know, I got really board. Here's another extremely short chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Days Later_

A few days have passed. Ashley decided to talk to her parents. She told them almost everything. She left out the part about Andros living on another planet. They were furious at her. They were already upset about the fact that she didn't go to college right away, this just made things worse. They told her to get an abortion, and beg for her job back.

Ashley, of course, refused. She would never to such a thing. She left her parent's house with no intend of ever coming back.

_Ashley's Apartment_

The minute Ashley got home, she started to pack. She couldn't stay in Angel Grove anymore, and she didn't want to. She decided to hit the rode and see where it led her. She didn't know what to do about the baby though, but she just new she had to leave and she'll figure out something.

Once she had everything she needed, she got into her car and headed east.

_On The Road_

She had been driving for a day now and decided to stop for some coffee, and figure out where she is.

_A Coffee Shop_

She had found herself in Arizona.

The coffee was very nice, she thought.

"Can I please have a Guatemala Antigua," she asked the lady behind the counter.

"Will that be all," she asked.

Ashley nodded.

She got her coffee about three minutes later, and decided to sit down a while.

She was about ready to leave when she saw a familiar face.

"O my gosh, Ashley; what are you doing here," the person asked giving her a hug.

* * *

Ok, it's actually three chapters in a row, so I better get a lot of reviews. lol : ) 


	8. Some Help Prt1

**_the-power-of-love: _**_thanks, glad you like it; and I hate it when my computer does that too, lol_

**_Tori Bradley: _**_lol, ya well it was either write more or mess around with my myspace_

**_Sybylle: _**_Thank you; I didn't even know that I was blocking anonymous reviews_

**_gobbal:_** _glad you like it; I absolutely love yours : )_

**_Eli DeVille: _**_lets just say I love happy endings_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thanks for reviewing each chapter; I'm glad you liked them_

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Thank You : )_

_**Jenny: **Thanks, I will

* * *

_

_A Coffee Shop_

"O my gosh, Tanya; It's so good to see you" Ashley exclaimed.

She had run into Tanya Sloan.

"You to, it's been so long," Tanya said back.

"Ya, it has," she said.

Tanya seemed to have noticed that something was wrong with her old friend, but didn't know what so she asked. "You ok there"?

"Tell you the truth, I don't know," she told her, sitting back down.

"Well why don't tell me wrong; maybe I can help," she said while sitting down across from her.

"Well," she started telling the whole story starting at her first date with Andros and ending at, "and now I'm pregnant and out on the road."

"Wow," is all she said as she let what Ashley told her sink in.

A few moments past by, here they just sat in silence.

"Hey," Tanya pinched in, "why don't you come along with me and some friends; we can help you and everything,"

"O I don't know," Ashley said, a bit unsure.

"Come on Ash, it's not safe for you to be traveling alone," she told her.

"What about my car," she asked.

"Is it a real nice car," Tanya asked back.

"Well no, it's actually a piece of junk; I had to trade my old car in for some money," Ashley answered.

"Well then just leave it," she told her.

"I don't know," she said, still a bit unsure.

"Trust me Ashley, this is exactly what you need," she assured her.

Ashley new Tanya was right. She really shouldn't be traveling alone, and she could use some friends to cheer her up. "Ok," she caved in.

"Great," she said. "I have a lot of explaining to do. You remember Tommy, right?"

Ashley nodded, remembering TJ's predecessor.

Continuing she said, "Well he just won this huge NASCAR race, and got paid a whole bunch of money. So the first eleven rangers on Earth along with the original red ranger's girlfriend are now on a road trip together. Tommy's paying for most of it, but the rest of us are chipping in too."

"Wow," she said, stunned. "You sure I won't be intruding."

"Girl you know your always welcome with us; we're a family, remember," she assured her.

"Ya," Ashley said, so glad that things were starting to turn up.

"Come on I want you to meets some friends," she said, tugging Ashley's arm to the other side of the café.

They stopped in front on three men. One of them, she recognized as Adam Park. He gave her a big hug.

"Hey Ashley, how's it going," he asked.

"O, I've been better," she answered.

"She coming with us on our trip," Tanya told them.

"Great," Adam said in response. He knew there was something wrong with the fourth yellow ranger, but figured he will find out soon enough what it was.

"Ok Ashley, I'd like you to meet my husband, Zack," she said as she introduced the African American male standing next to Adam, "and this here is Rocky," who was standing on the other side of Adam. "You guys this is my successor, Ashley."

They were both pleased to meet her, and she was pleased to meet them.

"We'd better get going before the others get antsy, waiting for their coffee," Zack said while laughing.

"Good idea," Tanya said, "Come on Ashley, I've got some more introductions to give," she mentioned as she tugged the younger girl along.

_Outside_

They walked outside and the first thing that Ashley saw was two huge RVs parked in the front of the café.

"Wow, those both belong to the same person," she asked in astonishment.

"Well they're rentals actually," Tanya told her.

Just then a tall girl with blond hair came out of one of the RVs. The girl ran up to Ashley and gave her a hug. It was Kathryn Hillard.

"Hey Ashley long time no see; are you joining us," the Australian asked.

"Yup," she replied, with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks

"Well lets get going, I'm sure everyone will love to meet you," Kat said.

_One Of The RVs _

"Hey everyone," Tanya started, "this is my successor, Ashley; she's going to be joining us on our trip."

"Cool," Ashley heard someone say.

"That's my husband, Rocky; beware of him," Kat informed her.

Rocky smirked at that comment, and then waved at Ashley.

"And this is Billy, the original blue ranger; and Trini, the original yellow ranger," Tanya continued, "They're married. Billy is a scientist, very smart; and Trini is a doctor. They both graduated early, so they're done with school. Trini is qualified to help you by the way."

"What do you need a doctor for," Trini asked in concern.

"Well, I'm six weeks pregnant, and I don't know what to do especially since the father lives on a whole other planet. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again," she told them, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Well you've got us now, and we'll definitely help you," Kat said to her.

"And I would be glad to be your doctor; I could also tell by your behavior if something was wrong, so there's no worried about traveling," Trini said with a smile.

Ashley was so relieved, and she said, "thank you so much."

"Hey what are families for," Rocky said.

Ashley smiled and heard Tanya whisper, "told ya."

"You can sleep on the bed in the back," Trini said to her.

"O no," Ashley said, "I couldn't.

"Yes you can, and you will; doctor's orders." Trini replied

Before Ashley could protest Tanya said, "Hey, I forgot to tell you what the rest of us do. Rocky and Kat are opening a school with Tommy and his wife, Kimberly. Rocky and Tommy will teach martial arts, Kat will teach a dance class, and Kim will teach gymnastics. And Zack and I sing."

"Wow, that's great," Ashley replied.

A few moments later, Zack said, "Hey guys, looks like the others are ready to leave."

"I'll drive this time," Rocky volunteered.

_The Other RV _

"Hey you guys," Adam started as he entered the RV, "we have a new person joining us."

"Really, who is it," Kim asked him.

Her name's Ashley; she's Tanya's successor," Adam answered.

"Is she ok," Tommy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Adam replied.

They sat there for a few minutes until Jason said, "We'd better get going; it's my turn to drive."

_On KO-35_

"He still hasn't come around Karone," Zhane reminded her.

"I know I know, but do you really think that forcing him to date a stranger will actually help," she asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try," Zhane protested.

"It just might," she responded.

Zhane just looked at her in silence.

Karone sighed, "Alright alright, but who do you expect to set him up with," she asked, curiously.

"I don't know yet," he replied.

"You're hopeless," she said.

Zhane shrugged.

"You know he's not going to be happy about this," she told him.

"O well, it's for his own good," he said before he turned him leave.

Karone watched this and muttered, "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" She sighed, and headed home.

* * *

Well?


	9. Some Help Prt2

**_TrueRomantic: _**_Thank You, and another thanks for letting me know about my mistake; didn't even notice I did that, lol_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thanks : )_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thank You_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like it; no worries, they weren't weird at all, they were nice to read, lol_

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Thank You_

**_Tori Bradley_**_Well, both Tanya and Zack sing really well, and Kat and Rocky just fit the story I guess lol; glad you like the story_

_**Jenny: **Thanks : )_

**A/N: Mall of America in now in Mississippi instead of Minnesota

* * *

**

_The Next Day_

Tanya and Ashley are currently in the back room of the RV. Tanya was telling Ashley what places they plan to visit.

"Ok, we're still in Arizona," Tanya started, "our next real stop will be in Mexico, where we will rent a few hotel rooms for the night."

"Hotel room, but we have the RVs," Ashley stated.

"Ya but they get pretty uncomfortable after a while, trust me," she said while laughing.

Ashley laughed too, and then nodded in response.

Just then, Trini and Kat walked in.

"Hey you guys, it looks like you having a party without us," Kat said before sitting next to Tanya on the bed while Trini sat next to Ashley.

Tanya laughed at her best friend, "No, just telling Ashley about our itinerary.

'Don't forget to mention the shopping," Kat replied.

"Ya, we'll be doing a lot of it," Trini added.

Ashley grinned and said, "Great."

"Anyways," Tanya continued, "we're going to spend a night in Dallas, Texas; pass through Louisiana; stay in Mississippi long enough to go to Mall of America so we'll probably stop for the night; pass through Alabama and Georgia; and then spend a few days in Florida so we can go to Disney. That's pretty much all we have planned at the moment."

"Sounds cool," Ashley said.

"Hey, what about," Kat started before Tanya cut her off.

"We'll be shopping every time we stop," she replied.

"Thank You," Kat said with a grin.

Then they all laughed.

"Hey you ladies want to stop at a rest stop for lunch," they heard Rocky shout.

"Sure," Kat shouted back.

_The Parking Lot _

Once they pulled in, everyone filed out. Then they met up with the others.

"Ashley this is Kim, Jason, Emily, and Aisha," Tanya introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley greeted.

They either waved or nodded in response.

"So where should we eat at," Rocky, of course, asked.

"Let's go inside and look at our choices," Kat said as she laughed at her so predictable husband.

As they were heading inside, Tommy and Adam came in step with Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, is there something wrong with Ashley," Adam asked.

"Well I wouldn't really say that something's wrong exactly," Tanya said.

"But there is something," Adam stated.

"Ya tell us what it is," Tommy said.

"She's pregnant," Tanya told them.

They were silent for a few moments as the shock wore off.

"Who's the father," Tommy asked, curiously.

"I bet it's Andros, the Red Space Ranger," Adam answered. "They were pretty close the last time I saw them."

"Ya, it is; and the worst part is that he lives on a whole other planet and doesn't even know," Tanya added.

"Ya, that's right; he lives on KO-35 I think," Adam said.

"Poor guy," Tommy said.

"Poor Ashley," Tanya added.

"Hey, maybe Billy can help," Adam suggested.

"You know, I bet he could," Tommy replied.

"That's a good idea, I'll ask him later," Tanya said.

"Ok good; now lets go catch up with the others," Adam said.

_At The Rest Stop _

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom," Ashley said.

"I'll go with you," Trini volunteered.

"O, me too," Kim said as she joined them.

"They always travel in groups," Zack joked. Tanya punched his arm after that comment.

"Ow," Zack whispered.

The others laughed.

_In The Bathroom_

"So Ashley, you having fun," Kim asked.

"Ya, this is great, I didn't know what I was going to do before," Ashley admitted.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something," Kim asked.

Trini couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm about six weeks pregnant," Ashley told her.

"O my gosh," Kim said.

"And the father lives on another planet," Ashley added.

"Well we'll help you, and you never know, you just may seem him again really soon," Kim said.

"I hope so," Ashley sighed as they exited.

_At The Rest Stop _

"Hey, you guys ok with pizza," Tommy asked Ashley, Trini, and Kim as they rejoined their friends.

All three of them nodded in agreement, so they ordered a few large cheese pizzas, and a few large pepperoni pizzas.

There were a few discussions during the meal such as what roads to take and which hotels they should stay at.

Ashley was enjoying herself. She was so lucky to have such great friends as them. She just wished Andros was there with her.

About an hour and thirty minutes later they headed back to the RVs.

_A Few Hours Later_

Ashley was asleep, Kat and Rocky were watching the mini television, and Zack was driving. Tanya decided to talk to Billy and Trini. Billy was working on his lap top, and Trini was reading a book.

"Hey guys," Tanya greeted them.

"Hey Tanya, whats up," Billy greeted back.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something; Adam said you'd probably be able to help," Tanya said.

"What is it," Billy asked.

"Do you still keep in contact with anyone on Aquitar," she asked (A/N: the only difference from the show is that he and Cestria didn't work out the way they wanted it to so he came back to earth and met up with Trini again).

"Well no constantly, but if I wanted to I can still call Cestro," Billy responded. "Why do you ask?"

"I was kind of hoping you can help her find a way to call Andros, he's the father by the way," she told him.

"Where does he live," he asked.

"On KO-35," she answered.

"I might be able to but I'm not sure; I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Great thanks," she said back.

"I hope it works," he said.

Tanya just nodded in agreement. She was glad that there was at least a chance.

* * *

How did I do on this chapter? I'm not sure if I'll be updating tomarrow because the little girl I babysit is having her 3rd birthday party at Chucke Cheeses, so I may not have time. sorry


	10. Much Hope

**_Sybylle: _**_Thank You_

**_TrueRomantic: _**_lol, ya my sister and I spent most of the time at the arcade; glad you like the fic _

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thanks & I'll update if you update, lol_

_**EliDeville: **Thanks : )_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Glad you like_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thanks I did have fun, the only thing that went wrong was the birthday girl was afraid of Chucke, but other than that it was great; glad you liked the chapter_

_**Jenny: **lol, thanks, glad you like_

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Well, Thank You

* * *

_

_The Other RV_

Tommy was driving and Kim was seated on the passenger side.

"You guys, Tanya told Tommy and I what was wrong with Ashley," Adam told them.

"I wouldn't say it's something wrong," Kim said.

"You know," Tommy asked her.

"Yup, she told me while we were in the bathroom," she told him.

"Well will one of you please tell the rest of us," Aisha said.

"She's pregnant," Kim replied.

"How is that a bad thing," Emily asked. "And where is the father?"

"That's the problem," Adam started, "the father lives many light years away, on another planet."

"But we think Billy can probably help," Tommy added.

"I hope so," Kim said.

_The Next Morning _

After driving for a few more hours, the group found themselves in Mexico.

Ashley and Trini were talking, Zack was driving with Tanya seated at the passenger seat, Billy was working on his lap top figuring out how to use Tanya's theory, and Kat and Rocky were watching something on television.

"Anybody in the mood for some Mexican food," Rocky asked.

"Does all he think about is food," Ashley asked aloud.

"YES," everyone else, except for Rocky, said in union.

"I do not, there are other things I think about," he informed them as he looked at Kat.

She then slapped him.

Everyone laughed at the couple. Although, Ashley did feel a pang of jealousy.

_At A Mexican Restaurant _

They got a large table so that everyone could sit together.

"Lets go shopping after this; there's a store next door," Kim suggested.

"No," the boys said in union.

"Tough, we're going," Kat stated.

The waiter came a little while later to take their orders.

"So Ashley, how's TJ, Carlos, and Casey doing," Tommy asked.

"Well, Cassie lives on another planet, and both Carlos and TJ go to college in Florida," she told them.

"Wow, she sure did follow the stars," Kat commented.

"What part on Florida Carlos and TJ live in," Adam asked.

"Um, Jacksonville, I think," she answered.

"You think they want to meet us in Disney," he asked.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Tanya said.

"I'm sure they'd love to," Ashley replied.

"Great you can use Rocky's cell phone and call them later," Adam told her.

"Ok," she said, simply.

_A Few Hours Later_

After the guy were beyond tired of shopping, the girls decided to call in quits.

They were going to spend the night at the Casa Blanca Hotel in Mexico City. They were going to get four rooms. Tanya, Trini, and Ashley will be in the first room; Kat, Emily, Kim, and Aisha will be in the second room' Zack, Billy, and Adam will be in the third room; and finally, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason will be in the last room.

_In The Rooms_

(Tanya, Trini, Ashley)

"Ok, Tanya and I will take this bed, and Ashley you'll use that one," Trini said.

"Are you sure, I mean if," Ashley started before Tanya cut her off.

"We're sure," Tanya said.

"Thanks," Ashley replied.

Trini and Tanya smiled at her.

(Kat, Emily, Kim, Aisha)

"You guy's what to go check out the shops they have here," Kim asked.

"Ya," the others replied while laughing.

(Zack, Billy, Adam)

Zack was listening to some music.

"So Billy how's it coming with trying to open communication with KO-35," Adam asked him.

"Well, ok I guess; but I'm going to call Cestro in a bit and see what he can do," Billy told him.

Adam just nodded in response.

(Rocky, Tommy, Jason)

"Hey since there's no room to spare in here, you guys what to play cards," Rocky asked.

"Sure," Tommy and Jason agreed.

_The Gift Shop_

"Hey look at this cute baby sombrero," Kim said.

"Lets get it for Ashley," Kat suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Kim mentioned.

"Lets go up there now and see what they're up to," Aisha said.

_In The Rooms_

(Tanya, Trini, Ashley)

There was a knock at the door, and Tanya went to answer it.

"O hey guys," Tanya said when she opened the door.

"Hi," Kim greeted.

"Aisha sat on the bed with Trini and Tanya, and Kat and Kim sat with Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, look what we got you at the gift shop," Kim said as she handed her the tiny hat.

"AW, how cute," Ashley thanked her.

They talked a bit before Kim, Emily, Kat, and Aisha went back to their room.

(Zack, Billy, Adam)

"You guys, Cestro said it's possible to make contact with KO-35 with these things here (A/N: what Wes and Eric used to contact the future during PRWF)," Billy told them.

"That's great," Zack said as Adam nodded.

"But, it will take about a week to get it to work right," Billy informed them.

"Still good news," Adam replied.

* * *

Well, what do you all think about this chapter? It took me even longer than I expected to update it because my computer kept shutting itself off before I had a chance to save anything. So I had to go and use my sister's computer to post it since mine wouldn't even let me edit. O well that's just my luck I guess. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	11. So Close

_**Arwennicole: **I totally agree with you; they should have put more of them on the show, they didn't even kiss_

_**TrueRomantic: **Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I was able to fix it_

_**Melissa: **Abercombie and American Eagle huh, good choices; they'll pretty much shop everywhere; I'm still a kid at heat too & I had a great time; glad you like the fic_

_**Hallie: **If I put the married couples in the same room, then where would I put Ashley; none taken and I glad you like it; no worries, there will eventually be a lot of action

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

Kim was on her way to see Trini, Tanya, and Ashley. When she knocked on the door, Tanya answered with Trini right behind her.

"Hey, Billy wants to stay for a few more days, do you guys mind; he says he's in the middle of working on some big project and it would be easier if we stay in one place for the time being," Kim asked.

"I don't," Trini replied.

"Me neither, and I doubt Ashley would too, she's not feeling very well this morning," Tanya said.

"O, I hope she feels better, does that mean she's not coming to breakfast with us," Kim asked.

"No, she said she'd like to stay here and for us to go," Tanya informed her.

With that the three of them headed off to meet their friends.

_At Breakfast_

Trni took a seat between Billy and Adam.

"So, is this project what I think it is," she asked her husband in a whisper.

"Yup, Adam and I are working with Cestro to see what we can do," he informed her.

"Need any help," she offered.

"Ya, the more the merrier, I hope to get it done sooner than a week," he told her.

_Back In The Rooms _

(Trini, Tanya, Ashley)

The others are at breakfast and she had the room to herself.

Ashley decided to call Carlos and TJ's dorm room.

Carlos was the one to pick up.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi Carlos," she greeted back.

"Hey Ash, how's in going," he asked.

"Ok, I guess," she answered.

"Is something wrong," he asked in concern, "you don't sound like yourself."

She sighed, and began telling him the whole story.

"Wow," he said once the shock wore off.

"Ya," she replied.

"And he doesn't even know, is there any way you could at least tell him," he asked.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

"If you could, do you think you would go to KO-35," he wanted to know.

"Yes, I think I would," she answered.

"Well you never know what the future holds," he told her.

"Ya, I guess your right," she agreed.

"Hey, I'm always right," he said laughing.

"Sure Carlos," she said, laughing as well.

"So, how's are predecessors doing theses days," he asked.

"Good, actually," she told him, "they wanted to know if you and TJ would like to join us in Disney."

"Disney World, huh, sounds great; mind if we bring the girlfriends," he asked.

"No I'd love to meet them; what are their names again," she asked him.

"Mine is Kelly, and TJ's is Theresa," he answered back.

"Great," she replied.

"Just tell us when," he told her.

"I will once we know," she told him.

"Well, I'd better go tell TJ; take care," he said.

"I will, bye," she replied.

"Bye," he said back before hanging up.

(Zack, Billy, Adam)

After breakfast, the group went their separate ways.

Billy, Adam, and Trini are currently the ones in the room.

Billy was telling Adam and Trini what he wants them to do. (A/N: I'm not technical so I don't exactly know what they should be doing)

"Ok, with the rate we're going we should be done in two days," Billy informed them, very pleased with their progress.

* * *

I don't think this one was as good as the others, but I promise the next one will be better. 


	12. A Misunderstanding

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Thank You_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Well, my sister and I have our own computers but mine is the old one that keeps shutting itself off all the time so I have to use hers sometimes (she's on the thing almost every min she's not on the pnone); anyways… I'm glad you like the fic, and I fixed my mistake; thanks for pointing it out _

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Yay, thanks_

**_Sybylle: _**_Thanks : )_

**_TrueRomantic: _**_Glad u like

* * *

_

_A Few Days Later_

Since they had decided to spend a few extra days in Mexico, they were not going to stop in Texas. They should be in Florida in a couple of days.

At the moment they were driving through Texas.

Billy had already informed Tanya that the project had been successful and she was about to go tell Ashley who was laying down in the back room.

"Hey Ashley, how's it going," Tanya asked.

"Ok, I guess," she answered.

"I have something that will definitely cheer you up," Tanya told her.

"O, what is it," Ashley asked with curiosity.

"Well there's a way you could talk to Andros," Tanya informed her.

"How," Ashley exclaimed now fully awake.

"With these things," Tanya answered as she showed her the devices.

Ashley sat there in shock.

"Do you want to call him," Tanya asked, out of the blue.

"Of course, it's just I don't know what to say," she confessed, "I mean, do I tell him I'm pregnant with his child."

"He does deserve to know," Tanya said.

"I know," Ashley replied.

"Do you want to live with him," Tanya asked her.

Ashley simply nodded.

"Then that's what you tell him," Tanya advised her.

After a few moments Ashley said, "Your right; now how do you use this thing?"

It only took a few minutes before Ashley new how to use it. She was almost there. Soon she will not only be able to talk to Andros, but she will also be able to see him.

_On KO-35_

Andros was, once again, sitting on a chair reading over some files.

"Hey Andros," he heard Zhane call him, "guess what your doing today."

"Working," Andros replied.

"No, you're going on a blind date with this girl who used to have a crush on you a few years ago," Zhane told him.

"Look Zhane, I appreciate your effort, but I don't want to go date, ok," he replied.

"Not ok & you are going," Zhane said, sternly.

He had left the room before Andros could respond. 'He's going to have to drag me out of here if he really expects me to go,' he thought to himself.

Just then a red light started flashing, letting him now that there was someone trying to make contact with them.

_On Earth_

'O I hope this works,' Ashley thought to herself.

_On KO-35_

'Wonder who that could be,' Andros thought to himself, 'guess there's only one way to find out.'

When he opened communications, he was stunned beyond belief. There staying back at him was Ashley.

"Ashley," he whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Hi Andros," she said, more cheerful then she had been in weeks.

"But how," he asked, still stunned but also overjoyed.

"Lets just say I have some pretty smart friends," she replied.

Andros just stared at her, fondly.

"So what's up," she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not munch, I've really missed you; all I've been doing is work lately to keep my mind off of things," he confessed.

"You know you shouldn't burry yourself in your work," she told him with a smile.

"I know," he said, also with a smile. 'She's always thinking of others,' he thought to himself. 'I can't believe how much I love her.

"I've missed you too," he heard Ashley say through his thoughts.

"How have you been, and where are you," he asked, not recognizing what was behind her.

"Well, I guess I'm alright, and I'm in an RV which is a mobile home sort of; I'm with some former rangers," she told him.

Andros wasn't totally convinced that she was telling the whole truth so he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she confessed.

"What's wrong," he asked very concerned.

Before she could tell him that she wants to live on KO-35 with him, Zhane voice was heard.

"Hey Andros, your date's here," he called out, not knowing how much damage he was about to do.

"You have a date," Ashley asked with a hurt expression on her face.

Before he could deny, she said, "why didn't you just tell me," as she held back tears. With that she cut the transmittion.

Andros could not believe what just happened. He was going to kill Zhane, but he was to upset to move. All he could do was cry.

Zhane came in a few moments later. He was about to tell him to hurry up when he noticed Andros was crying.

"Hey what's wrong, do you not want to do that badly," he asked, surprised.

"Do you have any idea what you just did," Andros asked him, in a hushed tone.

"Um, well, I," he stated, not exactly sure what Andros was talking about.

"I was talking to Ashley; she called and I think something was wrong; but she turned off communication when she heard you say my date was hear; I've never seen her look so hurt; dammitt Zhane, I told you before I didn't want to go," with that, Andros stormed out of the room leaving a very shocked Zhane behind.

Karone came in a little while later to see what was going on, and Zhane told her the whole story.

"See I told you this was a bad idea, you idiot," she told him.

"Well I didn't think this would happen," he said in response.

After a few moments past with neither of them saying a word, she asked "Well, what do we do now?"

* * *

Well what do you all think? I wanted to make it longer, but guard practice was brutal today, and I'm tired. 


	13. Shopping & More Hope

**_Sybylle: _**_Thanks_

**_Arwennicole: _**_lol; o and in Countdown to destruction, I really would have liked to know what Andros was going to say to Ashley before she cut him off_

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Thank You_

_**Gigs: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it_

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Thanks _

**_the-power-of-love: _**_glad you liked it_

_**Crimson Mystery: **sorry they don't stop in Texas; I don't really know much about the state, and I wanted them to hurry up and get to Disney; you'll find out why soon_

_**EliDeville: **you'll see, lol

* * *

_

_On Earth_

Ashley had locked the door of the room, and was now crying on the bed.

_On KO-35_

"Ok, maybe we could find a way to get a hold of Ashley and explain the truth," Zhane suggested.

"It's possible, but it might take a while; you need to get rid of that girl, I'll take care of this," Karone said.

"Right," Zhane replied, now feeling very guilty.

_The Next Day_

(on earth)

They had already passed through Texas, and were now passing through Louisiana.

Ashley had finally unlocked the door, so now the other girls were able to come in. And now she was crying on Tanya's shoulder.

"I didn't even give him a chance to explain," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Trini told her, "it's perfectly normal for you get all emotion and loose control in your condition."

"Ya but he doesn't know that," she protested.

"Come on Ashley, you can call him back soon you know, but now lets concentrate on having fun; we are going to Mall of America tomorrow," Tanya reminded her.

"Ok," she sighed, and then she laid down and fell asleep.

(on ko-35)

"Anything," Zhane asked his girlfriend.

"I'm so close to finding that connection, I just need one more day," she informed him.

_The Following Day_

(on earth)

They were at Mall of America. The girls did not drag the guys this time. They said that they would just slow them down.

The girls had gone to stores such as Lundstrom Jewelers, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle Baby Gap, Nine West, Air Traffic, Old Navy, Maternity, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, Club Monaco, Bath & Body Works, and some others.

The guys just went to AMC Theatres to see a movie.

They were to meet at Charley's Steakery for dinner.

During dinner they discussed which way they were going to head into Florida. They decided that from Mobile, Alabama they would go straight to Jacksonville.

After they had finished there dinner, they headed back to the RVs to either sleep or drive.

(on ko-35)

"Done," Karone shouted, happily.

"Ok, so you can call her back now," Zhane asked.

"Yup, just give me a sec," she answered.

(on earth)

It was night and Rocky was the one driving with Kat next to him at the passenger seat. Then they head some kind of beeping noise.

"Do you hear that," Kat asked Rocky.

"Ya wonder what it is," he answered.

"I'll go see," she volunteered.

"Ok," he agreed.

"It's the communication thing Billy made," she said sitting back down. Then she asked, "Should I answer it?"

"Wouldn't hurt," he said.

So Kat set it up and turned it on. When she did, she saw a young girl with blond hair whom she did not recognize.

"Um, who are you," Kat asked the girl.

"My names Karone, I'm a friend of Ashley; is she there," Karone asked.

"Yes she is but she's asleep and I don't really want to wake her," she answered, now knowing exactly who it was, very happy that she was calling.

"O, I understand; I'm sorry; I didn't realize how late it was," Karone apologized, upset that she couldn't talk to Ashley right then and there, but happy that she was able to find the connection.

"It's ok, I'll let her know that you called if you want," Kat said.

"Yes thank you," Karone replied.

"No problem," and with that she said bye and ended communication.

"Well that was interesting," Rocky said.

Kat just nodded in agreement, wondering how Ashley was going to take it.

* * *

You know, I have never heard of the majority of those stores; got them from a web site. Know I deff. want to got to Mall of America some day. lol

Let me know what you all think.


	14. Almost There

**_Sybylle: _**_Thank You : )_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thanks, I'm glad you liked it _

**_TrueRomantic: _**_Thanks_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_lol, I think Andros and Ashley should always end up together so no worries_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow_**_lol, well my computer's old so I need a new one; again lol; glad you liked the chapter_

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Thanks _

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Aw, glad you like it_

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Thanks

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

(on earth)

Billy was the one driving with Trini on the passenger seat. Everyone was awake except for Rocky and Kat. Zack and Tanya were going over some songs that they will be singing in Disney, and Ashley was looking through some old photos.

Kat woke up a few moments later and remembered the call that was meant for Ashley.

She found Ashley sitting on the bed in the back room so she sat down in front of her.

"Hey Ashley, you got a phone call last night," she told her.

Shocked for a moment, Ashley asked, "Who?"

"Karone," Kat answered.

Ashley was stunned. 'Why would Karone call her,' she wondered.

"She wants you to call her back," Kat told her, giving her the communication devices. Then she left the room.

Ashley sat there for a few moments, not knowing what she should do.

She finally decided to go ahead and call her back.

She only had to wait a few seconds before Karone answered.

(on ko-35)

Karone was seated on the chair just watching the monitor as Zhane was sleeping on the floor in the corner. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

Just then she heard a beeping noise, and hoped it was Ashley calling. She was right.

(on earth)

"Hi Karone," Ashley greeted.

"Ashley, it is you; hey," Karone greeted back.

"So, I heard you called," Ashley said, getting to the point.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for Zhane; this was a whole big misunderstanding," karone told her.

"What do you mean," Ashley asked.

"Andros loves you and he hasn't left his room since the last time you guys talked," Karone answered.

Now Ashley felt really bad.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control my emotions," Ashley said, sadly.

"Andros has been worried about you; he said something was wrong," Karone said.

"Look Karone, I assure you nothings wrong," Ashley told her.

"Then what is it," she wanted to know.

Ashley sighed. She was just going to have to tell her the truth.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"o gosh, Andros will be devastated when he finds out that you found someone else," Karone said outloud.

"I didn't find anyone else," she said, now realizing that Andros must not have told them that he had come to Earth.

"Then who's the father," Karone asked, very confused.

"Your brother," Ashley answered.

"But how is that possible," Karone managed to ask.

"He came to Earth about two months ago," she told her.

'Well that explains a lot,' Karone said to herself, not knowing what to say next.

"I want to live there," Ashley whispered, all of a sudden.

"What," Karone asked, not sure she heard her right.

"I want to come live on KO-35," she repeated louder.

"That would be great," Karone said with a smile on her face.

"I just don't have any way of getting there," Ashley said.

"O we'll come get you," Karone assured her.

"Really," Ashley asked with a huge smile on her face, happier then she had been in a long time.

"Of course; the Megaship Mark 2 was just finished so all you have to do is tell us were you'll be and we can locate your exact position," Karone informed her.

"Ok, I'll be in Orlando, Florida this time tomorrow," Ashley told her.

"Great, see you then," Karone said as she ended communication.

(on ko-35)

Karone had just ended communication and was now about to wake up Zhane.

"Hey get up," she said as she kicked him lightly.

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Get up Zhane," she tried again.

"Fine I'm up," he said as he sat up.

"I just talked to Ashley," she told him.

"What'd she say," Zhane asked, now wide awake.

"She wants to come live on KO-35 so we have to go tell Andros and then go get her," she answered.

"Then lets go," he replied.

(on earth)

Karone had just ended communication.

Ashley was so happy. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey we're at the college," Tanya said, coming into the room. They were going to pick up Carlos, TJ, Kelly, and Theresa.

"Great, I'll go find them," she offered.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Tanya said.

'There come to get me," she squeeled.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, now I better go get them," she said.

(on ko-35)

"Andros," Zhane shouted as he banged on his best friend's door.

"Come on Andros, we have great news for you," Karone yelled.

Giving up, Andros went to open the door.

"What he asked," he asked.

"I just talked to Ashley," Karone told him.

Andros just stared at his sister, not truly believing her just yet.

"She wants to come live here, so I told her we'd go get her," she added.

"But how," Andros asked, stunned.

"I found her and called her back," she answered.

Andros was so happy that he hugged both his sister and his best friend.

"Well what are we waiting for," he said, "lets get going."

Zhane and Karone nodded, and the three of them headed towards the Megaship Mark 2.

* * *

Well, was this chapter as good as the last?


	15. Trouble Comes Back

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Yay, I'm so glad you like my fic; of course you can put it on your site once I finish it; so how'd the drivers test go _

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks : )_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Glad you like_

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Thanks, lol_

_**Wraith: **Thanks, and you'll see _

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Thank you _

**(A/N):** Ok i changed my mind, Ashley is now three months pregnant instead of two.

* * *

_The Day Before_

The day before had gone by pretty quickly. Carlos and his girlfriend, Kelly, had gone in the same RV as Ashley, and TJ and his girlfriend, Theresa, had gone in the other one. Ashley had told Carlos what happened earlier that morning and he was very happy for her. He was also excited that he was going to see his friends again.

They were staying at Disney's All-Star Sports Resort.

_Magic Kingdom _

They had all gone separate ways as they entered the park. Ashley had not stopped smiling. She was so excited to see Andros, she just doesn't know how she's going to tell him about the baby. 'O well, I'll worry about it then,' she thought to herself.

Ashley was currently with Tanya, who isn't a big fan of rides; which works out very well because Ashley can't go on any in her condition. Zack became quick friends with Carlos so he went with him and Kelly. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Emily went one way; and Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat went another way. Billy and Trini were on there own, as were TJ, and Theresa.

"Well someone sure looks happy," Tanya said to Ashley as they were entering one of the shops.

"I know, I'm just so excited about seeing him," she replied.

Not to far from where Ashley and Tanya were shopping, Andros, Karone, and Zhane were they were. They had located Ashley on the Megaship Mark 2, and she was somewhere in that area.

"Uh, what is this place," Zhane asked.

"No idea," Andros and Karone said in union.

"I could have fun here," Zhane said as he looked around.

Andros and Karone laughed, knowing they won't be able to leave Zhane out of their sight since he might run off.

"Lets just try and find Ashley," Andros said, really wanting to see her.

"Maybe she's on one of these rides," Zhane suggested.

"I don't think so," Karone said, knowing that Ashley is pregnant.

"What makes you so sure," Zhane wanted to know.

"Just a hunch," she replied.

"Did Ashley tell you anything else," Andros asked her, wanting to know himself. Karone had already assured him that nothing was wrong on the way there, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was something she wasn't telling him.

Lucky for Karone she heard someone call her name.

Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha weren't to far away from them. Once Kat saw Karone, she immediately recognized her, and went over to them.

"Karone," Kat shouted, in order to get her attention.

"Who are you," Andros and Zhane said at the same time.

"Hey, your Ashley's friend," Karone stated.

Andros smiled. He was close.

"Yup, my name's Kathryn, but please call me Kat," she told them.

"Well this is Andros, and this is Zhane," Karone introduced.

"Do you know where Ashley is," Andros asked all of a sudden.

"A simple hello would have been nice," Zhane commented.

Kat laughed. "It's ok, I don't know where she is actually," she told them.

"O," Andros sighed sadly.

"But we'll help you find her," Kat added.

"We," Zhane asked.

"Ya, they'll be here in a minute; o and we're all former rangers," she said

"Cool," Zhane replied.

A few seconds later Aisha, Adam, and Rocky appeared.

While introductions were being made, Kat saw someone who got her attention.

"That's weird," she said out loud.

"What is," Aisha asked.

"I think I just saw Cassie," she answered.

"But she doesn't live on Earth anymore," Adam said.

"WHAT," Andros, Karone, and Zhane exclaimed in shock.

"Ya she lives on Gratha with the phantom ranger now," Adam explained.

"Wow," was all they said in reply.

As they were talking, Kat went over to talk with the girl that looks identical to her successor.

"Um excuse me, Cassie, is that you," she asked the girl.

"Who are you," she replied.

"Kathryn," Kat answered.

"O you're her predecessor," she replied.

"How do you know that," Kat asked, not sure what was going on.

"Justin told me; my name's Cassandra by the way; I'm a robot," she told her.

"Still confused," Kat responded.

"Justin's on Eltar, and he sent me to warn you guys," she said.

"Warn us about what; and why is he on Eltar," Kat replied, still stunned.

"Alpha five needed his help; and all of the turbo rangers are in danger," she informed her.

"Come on," Kat said as she pulled Cassandra toward the others.

"Guys, meet Cassandra; she's a robot," Kat told them.

"Interesting," Adam said.

Zhane just laughed.

"Justin's on Eltar and she has a message from him," Kat said.

"All nine turbo rangers are in danger; there are monsters in this park disguised at what you call Disney characters," Cassandra informed them.

"Great," Adam mumbled sarcastically.

Not to far away from them, Ashley and Tanya were in a shop where there were a lot of those characters.

One of them had put there arms around there shoulders.

"Boy these Disney characters sure are getting friendly," Tanya said.

Ashley just nodded in agreement, having a bed feeling about this.

Back outside, Cassandra was trying to explain to them exactly what was going on.

Andros, on the other had, was worried about Ashley. Karone was worried about her too, but for a different reason.

Just then, Adam spotted TJ and Theresa near by.

"Hey TJ," he shouted.

TJ saw them, and he Theresa walked over. Immediately he greeted Andros, Zhane, and Karone. Then he saw Cassandra and instantly new who she was.

Luckily he heard Aisha say, "Hey Theresa lets go into that shop right there." What Aisha didn't know was that the shop they were about to go in was the one Ashley and Tanya were in.

"Ok, what's going on," TJ asked, knowing he was missing something. Then Cassandra began to explain.

Inside the shop, Ashley and Tanya were struggling against the freaks in the suits. Aisha and Theresa came in shocked at the sight, and instantly went to help. But before they new it, they were pushed out the door.

Rocky saw them and ran over there with the others close by.

"What happened," Adam asked.

"They got Tanya and Ashley," Aisha answered.

* * *

Ok, I know the whole Disney character thing may be a bit weird but o well. So how WAS this chapter. 


	16. They're Gone

**_gobball: _**_Well Thank You _

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thanks_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thank You; Well second time's a charm; I just started learning how to drive and I seem to have trouble staying on one lane and controlling my speed, lol _

**_NinjaStorm4Life: _**_Glad you like_

**_Sybylle: _**_Thank You_

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Thanks_

_**Wraith: **Thanks; no I don't think I'll include them, I'll just keep it simple, lol _

_**EliDeville: **Thanks

* * *

_

_Magic Kingdom _

Andros's heart stopped at the statement. He could not believe it. Whoever did this would pay dearly.

"I don't understand what just happened," Theresa said all of a sudden.

"Um, well you see Theresa; all of us are former rangers," he whispered so only they could hear.

"O," was all she was able to say in response, still in shock.

In the distance, Zack, Carlos, and Kelly saw the group and came over to them.

"Hey Andros, Zhane, Karone; so good to see you guys again," Carlos said as he came up to them.

Zhane and Karone grinned at him, but Andros was still as a statue.

"Did we miss something," Carlos asked.

"Yes," Cassandra answered.

Carlos looked at her and recognized her instantly. She quickly filled him and Zack in on what happened. Kelly stood there just as shocked as Theresa.

"Man," Carlos sighed.

"Let's see what we can find inside," Adam suggested.

Andros, Zhane, Karone, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Theresa, TJ, Kelly, and Carlos went into the shop to find in empty. There were no shoppers or workers. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha went to see if there was a backdoor.

"That's weird; how could they have gotten out," Rocky asked out loud.

"Aisha did they teleport out," Adam asked his wife.

"No, they just there us out," she answered.

"Why throw them out when they could have just teleported," TJ asked.

"Ya it doesn't make any sense," Zhane said.

Rocky had already called the others, and they were on their way.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Emily were close by so they were there moments later.

"Ok, what's going on," Tommy asked as they entered the shop.

"Well first things first," Adam started, "this is Andros, Zhane, and Karone; you guys this is Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Emily. And Tanya and Ashley are gone; they were kidnapped by someone or something that is after all the turbo rangers."

"Do you know who's on charge," Tommy asked.

"We don't even know how they got Tanya and Ashley out of this shop," Adam replied.

A few moments later, a whole bunch of Disney characters came through the door.

"Not good," TJ said.

"Their just people in costumes," Kim said, confused.

"No, they're not," Rocky said, just before they were attacked.

Tommy, Adam, Kat, Carlos, and TJ were the center of the attack. It happened so fast. The others were pushed outside before they new it. Once they went back inside, the five of them were gone.

"I don't believe this," Rocky said.

"How could this happen," Kim asked.

"What I'd like to know is what happened," they all turned to see Billy and Trini standing in the doorway.

"Tanya, Ashley, Tommy, Adam, Kat, Carlos, and TJ were taken by something that's after the turbo rangers; we don't understand how they were taken, they didn't teleport and that door is the only way out," Adam informed him.

"Hmm," Billy said as he started stomping his foot on the floor.

"Um, Billy what are you doing," Zack asked in confusion.

"He's checking for a hollow part on the floor which would lead to a trap door," Trini answered.

"O, why didn't we think of that," Rocky mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Billy said, "Here we go." Then he lifted up a trap door.

"Alright Billy," Rocky shouted.

They all hurried down the stairs hoping to find their friends or loved ones.

* * *

Ok I know it took a while for me to update but I've been busy, anddon't really have that many ideas. Suggestions are always welcome, and usually needed. LOL

How'd I do on this chapter. : )


	17. Not Impossible

_**Arwennicole: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it; sorry for the wait _

_**Phantom Rogue: **Thank You_

_**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: **Thanks; lol_

_**NinjaStorm4Life: **Thanks_

_**the-power-of-love: **ya he really is : )

* * *

_

_Underground_

They have been walking for about ten minutes now, still not sure where they'll end up or if they'll find their missing friends.

'This definitely can't be good for her,' Karone thought to herself. She didn't know if she should tell Andros that Ashley is pregnant. Not only is it not her place to tell, but it would make him worry even more.

(further down)

All seven of them were tied up in chairs, surrounded by an invisible and electric force field.

"Tanya, it hurts," Ashley whispered in pain. The ropes around her were definitely too tight.

"Just hold on Ashley, I'm sure the others will be here soon; Billy will figure out where they've taken us," she assured her, knowing Billy won't let her down.

And Tanya was right. The others were there only moments later. But then she realized that they couldn't tell them about the electric shock of the force field because it also bocks sound.

(outside the force field)

When Andros saw Ashley, he noticed the look of pain on her face and was about to fun to her when Karone grabbed his arm.

"Wait; it's too easy," she whispered to him.

"But..," before he could finish though, he heard Billy pick up a rock and when he tossed it on the force field, they saw the electric charge.

"Not good," Kim stated.

"Hey Billy, know any way for us to get in," Rocky asked.

"I'm afraid it seems that the only was to penetrate this field is from the inside," Billy answered.

"I'll do it," Cassandra volunteered.

""But you'll be electrified," Trini protested.

"No I won't, I'm a robot; plus when Dimitria came to Eltar she gave me and the other robot rangers a bit of a boost," she told Billy and Trini.

"Fascinating," was all Billy had to say.

"Well do you know how to turn off the device," Trini asked.

"Um, no; but he does," she said as she pointed to someone who just entered.

"Justin," Rocky asked.

"Not exactly; the names Jay," he told them.

"This is so confusing," Rocky mumbled to himself.

During this whole conversation, Andros wasn't paying a bit of attention. He was to busy looking at Ashley. 'Something's not right,' he said to himself. 'Those ropes are hurting her more than it should.'

'He knows there's something amiss,' Karone thought as she looked at her brother. 'O what am I going to do? He knows that I know too.' Karone sighed, and then looked over at Ashley.

(inside the force field)

'O I hope they hurry; I don't know how much more of this I can take,' Ashley thought to herself. 'He needs to know but I can't tell him from here.' She needs Karone to tell him for her.

(outside the force field)

Karone saw the look Ashley was giving her, and she new what she had to do. The only problem was how was she going to tell him?

Before she had a chance to though, she heard Trini say something to Cassandra. "As soon as you get through have Jay start working on the device and before you go to help him, untie Ashley," Cassandra just nodded in agreement.

When Andros heard that, he was sure that something was wrong, and he had to know what.

"What's going on Karone," Andros whispered to his sister so that only she could hear.

"I know that you didn't go to a meeting on Eltar three months ago," she whispered back.

"What does that have to do with anything," he asked her, not sure where she was going with this.

"She's pregnant," she stated firmly.

Karone had never seen her brother so stunned before.

Andros couldn't believe it. Ashley is pregnant. He was going to be a father. But those ropes. They were tied to tight. 'What if it hurts the baby,' he thought. Before he could think of anything else piranatrons appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them.

Andros had managed to see the two robots penetrate the field. He was so relieved when Cassandra untied her, as well as the girl next to her.

(inside the force field)

Ashley was also relieved when she was untied. She fell onto the floor, one hand resting on her very slightly swollen stomach and the other holding her up. Tanya was also untied and she put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"You ok," Tanya asked her.

"Ya I think so; just tired," she answered.

Just then Cassandra and Jay lowered the electric field.

Andros saw this and quickly made his way towards Ashley. The moment he got to her, he held her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down since she was breathing so heavily.

"It's ok Ash, I'm here; everything is going to be ok," he assured her.

"O Andros, I've missed you so much; I'm so sorry, I should have told you…," she started before he cut her off.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart," he interrupted her, and then kissed the side of her head.

Just then a few more piranatrons appeared right in front of the couple. Andros saw them and made sure to block Ashley from any attack, but he didn't have to. Trini had kicked them away before kneeling down next to them. It looked as though she was examining Ashley.

"She'll be fine; she's just exhausted," Trini started before adding, "They'll both be fine."

Andros found himself comforted by what Trini had said.

Then they all heard Tommy shout, "Lets get out of here!"

Andros was helping Ashley to stand and got scared when she passed out.

"Ashley," he exclaimed.

"It's ok, she just fainted," Trini assured him.

Andros picked Ashley up, but when they were about to leave, they heard a very familiar voice.

"And where do you think your going," the person said.

"O no." Kim whispered.

It was Divatox.

"That's impossible," TJ said.

"O but it's not; I prefer being evil, it's much more fun; huh Astronama," Divatox said aloud.

Karone just gave her a disgusted glare.

"Lets see; first I'll get rid of the turbo rangers for revenge, then I'll finish off all the others for the fun of it," Divatox thought out loud.

The former rangers didn't know what to do, how were they to defend themselves without any powers.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I couldn't seem to think of anything.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	18. Together Again

_**Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: **Haven't decided whether or not I'm going to bring Elgar back yet, lol_

_**the-power-of-love: **Thanks_

_**Wraith: **I may use another team _

_**Arwennicole: **Thank You_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Glad ya like_

_**Princess Emmie: **Thanks

* * *

_

It looked as though this would be the end. They were willing to fight but really didn't know how long they would last.

Just then a beautiful white eagle appeared at the entrance. It distracted Divatox as well as the piranatrons long enough for the former rangers to escape.

_15 min. later _

They were back at the hotels. Tanya and Trini led Andros to the room they were currently sharing with Ashley, while the others went to figure out what they were going to do about Divatox.

(Trini, Tanya, Ashley room)

Andros had gently laid Ashley down on one of the fully maid beds. He brushed back some stands of hair away from her face, and was now holding her hand.

When Andros looked up he saw Trini sit down on the other side of the bed. He guessed she was checking Ashley's pulse and heart beat.

"She seems fine; there's no need to worry," she informed him.

"Thank you," he responded.

Trini smiled at him.

"O by the way, my names Trini; I've gust realized we've never been introduced," she started, "I'm the original yellow ranger, and a doctor."

"Well it's really nice to meet you; my name's Andros; and thank you again for all your help," he said to her.

"It was my pleasure, and I wasn't the only one; Tanya probably helped her out the most; they're pretty close since Tanya was the one to pick Ashley to be a ranger in the first place," she told him.

'And for that I am extremely thankful,' Andros thought to himself.

"Speaking of Tanya," she said as she pointed to the girl who just exited the bathroom holding a small bucket of water and a small towel.

"Huh," Tanya responded not sure what they were talking about.

"I was just talking about you," Trini said.

"All good I hope," Tanya said, laughing.

"Of course," Trini said, also laughing.

"Here's the bucket of ice cold water you wanted Trini," Tanya said as she placed the bucket down on the night stand next to Andros.

"Thanks," Trini said to Tanya. Then to Andros she told him, "She may wake up faster if you dab the wet towel over her face a few times."

Andros nodded before Trini and Tanya left.

He just sat there for a few moments staring at her beautiful face. Then he brushed his thumb against her cheek. After placing a kiss on her forehead he started to dab some water on her face like Trini had told him to do.

He had done it for a minute or two before he went back to holding her hand. He placed his other had on her stomach, and noticed it wasn't flat like normal. A smile formed at the thought of them raising a child together.

Andros was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Ashley's hand move until it was on top of his.

"Ash," Andros whispered, hoping she would respond.

"Ya," she whispered back, trying to sit up but found she that she was too weak and couldn't without his help.

Andros moved closer to her, so that he was now sitting behind her allowing her to lean against his chest. Both of his hands now rest on her stomach, and both of hers on his hands.

"You ok," Andros asked after he kissed the top of her head.

"I am now," she told him. After a few moments went by she had to ask, "Are you ok with the fact I'm pregnant?"

"O Ash, I've never been happier; I'm just worried about what Divatox plans on doing to you; I won't her hurt let either of you, I promise," hevowed.

"I know," Ashley sighed, leaning into him even more.

"Are you comfortable; do you want anything," he asked her.

Ashley giggled. "I'm fine; all I need right now is you," she told him.

Andros kissed the top of her head once more and held her as tightly as her dared.

"I never stopped thinking about you when we were apart; I couldn't," he admitted a little while later. "I love you Ashley."

"Love you more," she said with a smile.

"Not possible," he said which made her move her head to face him. Once she did he kissed her lips with all the love he felt for her.

* * *

Hey! Sorry about these delays. Got a lot of last minute stuff to do before school starts again. Hope you liked this chapter.


	19. Discoveries

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Thank You; I'm glad you like it_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thank You : )_

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Aw, thanks, lol_

**_Phantom Rogue: _**_Thanks; I don't know when, but I do want them to get married_

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Thanks!

* * *

_

_The Diner_

Emily, Theresa, and Kelly were in the diner. They weren't former rangers like the others so they decided to stay out of their way.

"What do you guys think is going to happen now," Kelly asked, still in a bit of shock.

"I have no idea," Theresa answered first.

"They'll figure it out, don't worry," Emily then said, with much confidences.

_The Rooms_

(Rocky, Tommy, Jason)

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, Kat, TJ, and Carlos were together in Jason's room. They were discussing recent events. They were also a bit curious why the others weren't there but put it aside. They had other things to worry about.

"Man it was a good thing that owl (A/N: I know I said eagle in the last chapter but I changed my mind; I have a better idea) showed up, or we would've been done for," Zack said.

"Ya who knows what Divatox was planning on doing to us," Jason agreed.

"Or still is," Kat sighed.

"We're just going to have to be prepared for whatever she decides to throw at us next," TJ stated.

They all nodded in agreement, ready to fight if they had to.

"What I want to know, is where did that white owl come from; it was no ordinary owl," Trini said.

No one could reply to her statement. They had no idea where it came from or what it truly was. They would just have to wait. Only time would tell.

(Billy, Zack, Adam)

Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had gone in a different room then all the others. They had a pretty good idea who this mysterious white owl was.

"Is it possible Billy," Kim asked.

"I believe it is the only possible explanation; I just have no proof to back it up," he answered.

They six of them sighed no knowing what to expect. The next thing they knew, that white owl had flown into the room through the open window and was now right in front of them.

_The Hallway_

Karone and Zhane did not feel completely comfortable with all the other former rangers just yet. They decided to go see Andros and Ashley.

"Do you think something is wrong with Ashley," Zhane asked, not knowing she already knew.

Karone just laughed.

"What's so funny; you saw what happened in that underground room thing," Zhane asked, totally confused.

"I just remembered you're the only one that doesn't know," Karone said, trying not to laugh anymore.

_The Rooms_

(Trini, Tanya, Ashley)

Ashley was not sitting at the top of the bed, leaning on both pillows. Andros was sitting right in front of her. They were having a wonderful time enjoying each other's presence. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that can be," Ashley thought aloud.

"I'll go see," Andros volunteered, obviously not wanting her to get up.

When he opened the door, Ashley heard him say, "O hey guys." It was Zhane and Karone.

The moment Karone saw Ashley she gave her a big hug.

"You ok," she asked.

"Ya I'm fine," she said. Then both girls began to giggle.

"Um excuse me, why am I the only one who has no idea what's going on," Zhane asked in frustration.

The three laughed at his outburst.

"Tell me," Zhane started to whine.

"Well remember that meeting on Eltar I went to three months ago," Andros asked him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Meeting on Eltar," Ashley laughed.

Andros just shrugged at her, laughing a bit himself.

"What about it," Zhane asked, still confused.

"There wasn't one," Andros said.

"I figured that, but you still lost me," Zhane replied.

"I actually came to Earth to see Ashley," Andros said in response.

Zhane did not know what to say next. He glared at his best friend for a few seconds before turning to look over at Ashley. She was still sitting next to Karone, but this time he noticed her hand was resting on her stomach. Zhane put to and to together and finally realized what Andros was saying.

"No way," he said in shock.

Andros just smiled and looked over at Ashley and Karone who seemed to be having an interesting conversation with each other. When he looked over at his best friend, he saw that Zhane's mouth was wide open, obviously still in shock. He grinned and went to take a seat on the bed.

"Wait, you two are having a baby," he shouted.

"Gosh Zhane you don't have to shout," Ashley laughed as she was crawling over to sit on Andros's lap.

When she sat on his lap, he rested his right hand on her stomach, and smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Zhane just stared at them. Then out of nowhere he began to laugh uncontrollably. It lasted about three minutes before he was able to talk.

"I can't believe you two are the first former rangers to have a child," he said, shaking his head and laughing at the same time.

"You surprised me Zhane," Karone began, "I thought you would have passed out, or at least pretended to."

"Well if I wasn't standing right in font of a dressed I would have," Zhane informed his girlfriend.

They laughed at his statement, as he sat down on the bed with them; his arm around Karone.

"Congratulations you guys," he said.

"Thanks," Andros and Ashley said in union before they kissed each other's lips tenderly.

(Billy, Zack, Adam)

The six of them were shocked at what they saw.

"Dulcea," they asked all at once.

The next thing they new the white owl turned into the beautiful woman in a green bikini that they had met so many years ago on the planet Phados.

"Yes my friends, it is I," she replied.

"But how; you told us that you could not leave the ancient grounds of Phados without aging rapidly," Aisha asked.

"I was able to use a spell to come to your aid; you six are the only ones who can stop Divatox, for the other rangers' powers can no longer be restored," the master worrier of the planet Phados informed them.

"What to you mean," Tommy asked her.

"Take this box and you shall see," she told them, as she used her staff to bring forth a small black box made of velvet.

* * *

Well how was this chapter? I finally updated. LOL 


	20. Ninjetti

**_Sybylle: _**_I'm glad you liked them : )_

_**EliDeville: **Aw,Thanks, lol_

**_TrueRomantic: _**_Thanks : )_

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**_Yay, I'm glad you loved it_

**_Arwennicole: _**_Thank You_

**_the-power-of-love: _**_Thanks_

**_Princess Emmie: _**_Thank You : )

* * *

_

"I was able to use a spell to come to your aid; you six are the only ones who can stop Divatox, for the other rangers' powers can no longer be restored," the master worrier of the planet Phados informed them.

"What to you mean," Tommy asked her.

"Take this box and you shall see," she told them, as she used her staff to bring forth a small black box made of velvet.

Billy went to grab the box.

Inside it, they found a piece of paper and six necklaces with animal symbols engraved on them; a falcon, a crane, a wolf, an ape, a bear, and a frog.

The paper said:

_Ninjettie, your animal spirits never left you. They will always be with you as long as you believe. They are just once again hidden deep within yourselves. It is up to the six of you to find them once more. _

_These necklaces are only a reminder of what you already are. They don't hold the power, you do. _

_Remember rangers, anything is possible. History can repeat. _

"Wonder what that last sentence meant," Adam thought aloud.

"I guess we'll find out eventually," Billy responded.

They each put on the necklace with their representative animal spirits on them. Then they began to search for the power they believed was destroyed.

(Jason, Tommy, Rocky)

"This is going nowhere guys," Jason stated.

"We should go find the others," Kat suggested.

"But we don't know where they are," Tanya pointed out.

"Lets go see if they're in my room," Zack said.

(Billy, Zack, Adam)

They the six of them stood in their old ninja suits. The shock had worn off, and now they were ready for whatever was to come.

When they heard the door knob turning they immediately powered down.

"There you guys are," Zack said as he walked in, followed by Tanya, Trini, Jason, Kat, TJ, and Carlos.

"Hey," Kim greeted, cheerful as always.

"What are you guys doing," Kat asked.

"Ya we could use your help trying to figure out what this white owl was," Jason said.

"It was Dulcea, the master worrier of the planet," Billy told them.

"What," the other seven said in union.

"We've met," Tommy said.

"It's a long story though," Kim added.

"She was just here; and we got our ninja powers back," Adam informed them.

"Great," Zack said.

"Ya but now what," Tanya asked.

"I guess we just wait," Rocky answered.

* * *

I know it was pretty short, but I really couldn't think of anything and I have practice in 30 minutes. The next one should be better.

Tell me what you think should happen next.


	21. It's Forever

**_TrueRomantic: _**Thanks!

**_Sybylle: _**Thank You

**_Ashley HammondAstro Yellow: _**Don't cry, this one makes up for it

**_the-power-of-love: _**Yay, thanks

**_Phantom Rogue: _**Thanks, glad you liked it

* * *

**An Hour Later **

_The Rooms_

(Trini, Tanya, Ashley)

Ashley was very content sitting on Andros's lap with his arms securely around her. Zhane and Karone were sitting together on the other bed. Andros, Zhane , and Karone were telling Ashley about life on KO-35.

"I can hardly wait," Ashley exclaimed, excitedly.

"Me too," Andros whispered into her ear, as he gently caressed Ashley's slightly swollen stomach. This made her smile brighten even more.

There was a slight knock on the door, and then they heard someone open it.

Ashley smiled when she saw it was Aisha, and Adam.

"Hey, who's it goin guys," Aisha asked them.

"Everything's good," Ashley answered, Andros, Zhane, and Karone nodding in agreement.

"Have you guys found anything new yet," Ashley asked.

"Well actually, we got out ninjetti powers back along with Rocky, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy," Aisha informed them.

"Also, that white eagle was actually the master worrier of Phados," Adam added.

"Well that's interesting," Zhane commented.

"So what happens next," Ashley wanted to know.

"We're not quite sure; all we really can do is wait," Adam answered her.

Ashley just sighed as she nodded in response. She felt Andros' hand squeeze hers in reassurance, and she smiled to herself.

(Kim, Aisha, Kat, Emily)

After their little meeting, Tommy and Kim retreated to her room together.

"So what do you think will happen," she asked her husband.

"I wish I knew beautiful; but only time will tell," he answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is it odd that I'm afraid," she asked him in a whisper.

"Of course not love," he said as he tightened his hold on her. "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you.

"Ya, I know," she whispered, leaning into him.

_Outside _

"Are you guys going to be ok," Theresa asked TJ and Carlos. She and Kelly had been discussing about the fact that their boyfriends were former rangers.

"Ya, don't worry about us," TJ assured her, kissing her on the cheek. Theresa nodded in reassurance.

After a few moments of silence Kelly asked, "So what was it like?"

"It was great," Carlos started before telling them stories of their past adventures as rangers.

(Billy, Zack, Adam)

"I want to know what the last part of that letter meant," Billy exclaimed in frustration. He and Trini were currently the only ones in the room.

Trini sighed. "You have no idea what it could mean," Trini asked him.

"Well I have one idea but it's impossible," Billy admitted.

"Anything's possible," she reminded him. "Tell me your idea."

**Later That Evening **

Andros and Ashley were outside by the pool. They were the only ones out there, and were enjoying it. They sat with their feet in the pool, which was of course Ashley's idea.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," Ashley said as she looked up at the sky.

Andros laughed.

"What's so funny," she giggled, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"It's just that compared to you, there's nothing more beautiful in any world then you," he told her.

Ashley turned to him and smiled. He took that as permission to kiss her delicious lips.

"Marry me," Andros whispered as they drew apart.

"What," Ashley asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Marry me," he repeated.

Ashley smiled. She could feel tears running down her face. Tears of happiness. She had never been so happy in her entire life.

"Of course," she answered him.

Andros smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. He had one arm securely around her shoulders as his other hand rested gently on the slight bump on his now fiancé's stomach.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'm back in school again. : ( 

Hope you liked this chapter! This is the end of part one of my story. The first chapter of part two will be up onceI finish it, probably by next weekend.

I've also started another story. I'll be pretty short, and only about the lives of Andros and Ashley after CD2D. I'm just not sure yet if I'll post it before or after I finish this story.


End file.
